A Sorel Dilemma
A Sore Dilemma * Season #: 7 * Season Ep #: 4 * Overall Ep #: 110 Plot MacDecoy and Grim Reaper suffer from sore throats and have to see Dr. Cauliflower. Episode (Opening shot; fade in to a door in a small hospital. Dandelion is heard moaning in pain.) * [Parm] (from o.s.) "Please, Dandy!" (Cut to Cauliflower's office.) * [Parm] "Open your mouth." (The officer refuses.) * [Dr. Cauliflower] "Goodness, Dandelion. If you don't, I can't treat you." * [Parm] (to Dandelion) "I'll stay with you, so open your mouth." (The doctor pulls out a tube, the sound of liquid bubbling inside it gave the officer a scare. Cut to outside the room; Dandelion's gurgled screams can be heard, then he breaks a hole in the door and flies off. Parn gallops after him.) * [Parm] "Dandy, come back! It will only get worse if you don't get it treated!" (The CandyCakes, the twins, and the former evil duo walk by and stop. MacDecoy and Beehavoc do the same; the former chuckles evilly.) * [MacDecoy] "These kinds of stuff seem pretty painful. Doesn't it, Beehavoc?" (Pan to said monster. He moans and strokes his nonexistent throat. Cotton mimics this with a grin.) ---------- (Opening shot; fade in to Beehavoc in Cauliflower's office. The latter squirts a hot blue liquid into the monster's mouth, causing him to scream in pain. MacDecoy laughs.) * [MacDecoy] "It's really fun to watch someone suffering." (Beehavoc glares at him. Cut to the waiting room and pan to see Gastro, the mayor, Sir Big Rings, and Eggplant. All four looked uneasy by Beehavoc's screaming. Cut back into the office.) * [MacDecoy] "Cauliflower. Give him more." * [Dr. Cauliflower] "This is serious! It would be best to extract the tonsils." * [Beehavoc] "Aggh!" (He clutches onto an arm of the chair.) * [MacDecoy] (smirking) "Go ahead." (Dr. Cauliflower holds out an extractor. Beehavoc still grabs hold of the chair's arm.) * [Beehavoc] "No way, doc! Please, just try ano---!" (He was cut off by MacDecoy clutching his jaw and opening it wide.) * [MacDecoy] "Come on! Just get on with the hot watery stuff!" * [Dr. Cauliflower] (putting extractor down) "Is that so?" (He holds out the tube and the sound of bubbling liquid is heard. Cut to outside the door; Beehavoc's gurgling screams are heard. The kids and the former villains watch this through a window. Then they stood away from the window.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "Even though he's a grown-up, he's screaming like a little kid." (All but Lollipop, Blueberry, Scarecrow, and Grim Reaper laughed.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Of course you can all laugh, but you don't know how bad sore throats can get." (Cut to the waiting room; Beehavoc is still heard screaming in between gurgles.) * [Eggplant] "Oh goodness." * [Sir Big Rings] "I want to get out of here..." * [Mayor Jupiter] (smiling) "It's easy when it's like this..." (He reaches into his mouth and pulls out a cucumber. Sir Big Rings recoils at this while the mayor laughs a little. Them, Gastro, and Eggplant saw Beehavoc staggering out of the room and falls onto the floor. He gets up a bit and holds his nonexistent neck.) * [Beehavoc] "Ohhh...that went terrible. Thank goodness my tonsils didn't need to be removed." (He heard MacDecoy laughing.) * [MacDecoy] (smirking) "Beehavoc, that was your punishment for singing too loud last night." * [Beehavoc] (glaring at MacDecoy) "MacDecoy, that's what you do all the time! So before long something terrible will happen to you." * [MacDecoy] (laughs) "I never got a sore throat in my life. Listen to this." (He begins to vocalize the first few phrases of the original My Little Pony jingle/theme in a deep, opera-like voice. Gastro, Eggplant, Sir Big Rings, and Mayor Jupiter were awed by this. Cut to the town store then cut to the interior. MacDecoy grabs many goodies from the shelf.) * [MacDecoy] (singsong) "Candy! Chocolate! Caramel! Cookies! Cinnamon rolls and cakes!" (Cut to frame Beehavoc standing behind him, worried.) * [Beehavoc] "I swear, buddy. You'll wear out your voice if you do that." * [MacDecoy] "I'm going to eat all of these so it doesn't wear out!" * [Beehavoc] "What in the name of Jupiter are you talking about? You've been vocalizing all day! That's how you lose your voice!" * [MacDecoy] "You're just jealous because you can't sing well like I can." (chuckles) (Behavoc pulls out a shopping basket and starts to put in many sweets.) * [Beehavoc] "You're not worried at all, aren't you? Well then, it's good that you like to sing!" (He walks away, and MacDecoy laughs.) * [MacDecoy] "You've finally lost your temper!" (Beehavoc stops Hazele in his path.) * [Beehavoc] "Hey boddy. Are the warm water bottles over here?" * [Hazele] "Yes." (Cut to the aisle with said bottles.) * [Hazele] "These bottles are good for relieving colds. And look at this..." (He holds a water bottle that reads "Happy Salty Watery". Beehavoc looks with awe.) * [Hazele] "This is 'Happy Salty Watery' water. They cost a quarter." (Laughing, Beehavoc tries to grab for it only for the bottle to be taken by MacDecoy.) * [MacDecoy] "Some people get sore throats from things like these!" * [Beehavoc] "Arrrggh! Someone who's healthy doesn't have any sympathy! You don't know what it's like!" * [MacDecoy] "What's that? Pain is the most ammusing thing ever! I enjoy it when people suffer." (He laughs. Cut to the castle and zoom in toward it. It is nighttime.) * [Gelatin Soft] (voice over) "Thank you kindly for the meal!" (Cut to the family apartment; the kids, twins, parents, and former villains are finishing up dinner. Grim Reaper speaks, his voice sounding unusually raspy and hoarse.) * [Grim Reaper] "I'm finished." * [Mrs. Galaxy] "Grim? You sound different. Are you all right?" (to the CandyCakes) "Kids, make sure you take a cough drop before bed." * [Grim Reaper] "But I'm fine." * [Caramel Cider] "Why's that?" * [Grim Reaper] "Because I never get sore throats." * [Scarecrow] "Open your mouth." (He gets off his seat and the skeleton opens his mouth wide; redness can be shown. Cut back to the pair.) * [Scarecrow] "Well, your throat sure does look red. You know what you need, right?" * [Grim Reaper] "No. I'm fine." (Lollipop floats by.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Don't argue, Grim Reaper." * [Grim Reaper] "But that's a waste of time!" * [Vanilla Cake] "Is it?" (He pops a meatball into his mouth. Cut to the family in the bathroom; all are brushing their teeths. Grim Reaper can be heard in the closet scatting. Chandelee goes to open the door, and the singing immediately stops.) * [Chandelee] "Grim! You took your cough drop yet?" * [Grim Reaper] "Um...no, because I said I was fine earlier." (He closes the door and resumes to scatting loudly. Chandelee and his twin sister look on with concern and looked over to the CandyCakes; all are popping in a yellow capsule into their mouths.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Look at us. At least we stay healthy." * [Choco Cream] "Yeah!" (he laughs. Cut to a TV screen.) * [Beehavoc] (voice over) "Channel 10 Fun For Us All!" (MacDecoy comes into view.) * [MacDecoy] "Being illness-free is a master's life." (He pops a cough drop into his mouth.) * [MacDecoy] "Now I offer the commoners a way...to be illness-free." (Cut to him sitting on the couch with a bag of chips in his hand and in his nighttime attire, which consists of a blue shirt and pants, as well as black slippers; laughter.) * [MacDecoy] (singsong) "Perfect!" * [Beehavoc] "You've been singing all evening! Just be careful, okay?" * [MacDecoy] "That's the sort of thing you do. So shut up, because you stink at giving advices." (Before Beehavoc blows his top on him, MacDecoy stands up and walks to his bed.) * [MacDecoy] "Now, I have to sleep..." (He yawns, throwing the bag of chips in his hand aside. He climbs onto his bed. Cut to Beehavoc.) * [Beehavoc] "Don't come panicking to me if you suddenly don't sound right tomorrow. You hear me?!" * [MacDecoy] (from o.s.) "Go to sleep!" (A pillow was thrown into the monster's face, knocking him to the floor. Cut to Scarecrow and Grim Reaper in bed and in the same room. It is nighttime and both are asleep. Pan toward the window nearby. Cut to MacDecoy's room; he too is asleep. Zoom in slowly toward him as he snores. As the camera gets closer, there is distant singing coming from his mouth and cut to deep inside it.) * [Male voice] (echoing, singsong) "If it's for Father, we'll give it our all!" (Zoom in deeper into MacDecoy's throat.) * [Other voices] (echoing, singsong) "Throw your backs into it! Work 'til you fall!" (Pan downward and zoom in slowly to show small purple creatures with red eyes punching at the walls of the throat.) * [Male voice] (echoing, singsong) "If it's for Mother, we'll give it our all!" * [Purple creatures] (echoing, singsong) "Throw your backs into it! Work 'til you fall!" * [Male voice] (echoing, singsong) "If it's for Father, we'll give it our all!" * [Purple creatures] (echoing, singsong) "Throw your backs into it! Work 'til you fall!" (Cut to a few near the epiglottis; they punch at it in rhythm.) * [Male voice] (echoing, singsong) "If it's for Father, we'll give it our all!" * [Purple creatures] (echoing, singsong) "Throw your backs into it! Work 'til you fall!" * [Male voice] (echoing, singsong) "If it's for Father, we'll give it our all!" * [Purple creatures] (echoing, singsong) "Throw your backs into it! Work 'til you fall!" (Cut to more purple beings near the vocal cords; they too punch at it in rhythm.) * [Male voice] (echoing, singsong) "If it's for Father, we'll give it our all!" * [Purple creatures] (echoing, singsong) "Throw your backs into it! Work 'til you fall!" (A faint image of MacDecoy tossing and turning in bed appears as the purple creatures continue punching inside his throat.) * [Male voice] (echoing, singsong) "If it's for Mother, we'll give it our all!" * [Purple creatures] (echoing, singsong) "Throw your backs into it! Work 'til you fall!" * [Male voice] (echoing, singsong) "If it's for Father, we'll give it our all!" (Now the image disappears and the camera moves around the throat. * [Purple creatures] (echoing, singsong) "Throw your backs into it! Work 'til you fall!" * [Male voice] (echoing, singsong) "If it's for Father, we'll give it our all!" * [Purple creatures] (echoing, singsong) "Throw your backs into it! Work 'til you fall!" (Fade to black.) ---------- (Cut to morning at the castle and to the dining room. MacDecoy holds his nonexistent neck and sighs. He looks with despondence. On the other side of the table, Beehavoc is munching down on some food. He looks up at MacDecoy and stops. The camera pans to both as they speak in turn.) * [Beehavoc] "What's up, MacDecoy?" (When MacDecoy speaks, it sound unusually raspy and hoarse.) * [MacDecoy] "I can't say..." * [Beehavoc] (smirking) "So you won't admit that your throat is sore?" (The father of the former villain suddenly gets nervous, yet manages a smile. He eyes a cup of hot water and picks it up.) * [MacDecoy] "No! That's not it!" (Cut to the water entering his mouth and down into his throat. Now some redness and swelling can be clearly seen there. Cut back to MacDecoy; he stops drinking and screams. He falls to the floor and starts to shake violently around while punching/kicking the air, almost as if he's having convulsions. Beehavoc tries not to burst out laughing. MacDecoy kneels down, holding his nonexistent neck.) * [MacDecoy] "It's soooooooo sore!!" (Cut to a bewildered Cranberry Pup in the family apartment; Grim Reaper is heard screaming in pain, and he sounds just as bad as MacDecoy. Cut to frame CandyCakes, twins, parents, and former villains. Grim Reaper is mirroring MacDecoy's movements when he is in pain. Cut to the parents.) * [Mr. Rainbow] "Well, it's just like what we're worried about." * [Mrs. Galaxy] "If it hurts that much..." (Grim Reaper peeks up at Scarecrow, who smirks and glares down at him.) * [Scarecrow] "You'll have to get your tonsils removed." (Cut to MacDecoy and Beehavoc.) * [MacDecoy] (terrified) "What?! I have to see the doctor?!" * [Beehavoc] "You have no other choice!" (MacDecoy jumps onto his bed and curls up like a ball.) * [MacDecoy] "No! I don't want to go!" * [Beehavoc] "Too bad!" (Family apartment; Grim Reaper clings onto a clothes hanger and Vanilla pulling onto his leg. Now the camera cuts to each speaker in turn as they cling harder on something.) * [Grim Reaper] "No! No! Not the doctor! You can't make meeeeeeeee!" * [MacDecoy] "NO! I said no! You can't make meeeeeeeee!" * [Grim Reaper] (straining) "You can't make me! NO!" * [MacDecoy] "NO!" * [Grim Reaper] "NO!" * [MacDecoy] "NOOOOOOOOO!!!" (Cut to the hallway; Grim Reaper runs, with the others following behind.) * [Grim Reaper] "You can't make me go see a doctor!" * [Caramel Cider] "It's gonna hert more if ya ignore it!" * [Grim Reaper] "You fools hurt even more!" * [Mrs Galaxy] "It doesn't hurt to get them removed." * [Lollipop Pops] (needled) "Give it up, Grim Reaper!" (Cut to Beehavoc in the opposite side of the hallway. He's seen to be dragging something behind him.) * [Beehavoc] "Man up. The treatment won't even take long." (Cut to MacDecoy being dragged.) * [MacDecoy] "The treatment took long for you!" * [Beehavoc] "MacDecoy, it'll only get worse if you ignore it, so come on!" * [MacDecoy] "I am not a stupid commoner...so such a transparent lie isn't going to deceive a ghoul like me!" (Grim Reaper hides behind a flower vase outside the castle. Cotton passes by and immediately spots him, then floats over to him.) * [Cotton Puffy] "Grimmy, whatcha doing in the flowers?" * [Grim Reaper] "No!" (He tries to quiet him down by shushing, only it was too late as the rest of the family arrived.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "Geez. Is going to the doctor that ''scary for you?" * ['Grim Reaper'] "I'm not scared, I just don't want to go." * ['Mr. Rainbow'] "It's time for the last resort..." * ['Scarecrow'] "Grim, if you go to the doctor Cotton will give you free balloons." * ['Grim Reaper'] (''smiling) "Really? Yes!" (In a matter of minutes, Caramel ties a rope around him.) * [Mr. Rainbow] "Instead of that..." * [Mrs. Galaxy] "...the doctor will have to see you." (The CandyCakes hoist him from underneath and they, their parents, and Scarecrow leave.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Come on, we're going." (Grim Reaper screams in terror. Cut to MacDecoy being seated in the tank car with Beehavoc.) * [MacDecoy] (jumping out) "No way!" * [Beehavoc] "You are such a coward..." (He drives after him, the spoiled father is running off.) * [MacDecoy] "No. No. You can't make me..." (Beehavoc drives beside him, then his tail wraps around MacDecoy and hoists him above the passenger seat.) * [MacDecoy] "Hey! What are you doing?! You can't do that to me! You're my subordinate!" * [Beehavoc] "Says the runaway doofus who refused to see a doctor." * [MacDecoy] "Just put me down! Go back!" (The red monkey monster does not listen and continues driving. Fade to the waiting room in the hospital; the family cringed slightly at the screaming they hear from the operation room. Grim Reaper still shivers in fear.) * [Grim Reaper] "Please just take me home..." * [Lollipop Pops] "What are you talking about?" (Grim Reaper starts to run out of the room when the door swings open and he falls to the floor. In comes MacDecoy and Beehavoc.) * [Mr. Rainbow] "It's Beehavoc and MacDecoy." * [Beehavoc] "MacDecoy has soreness in his throat. All of you go next." * [Cinnamon Buns] "You're cutting in front when you came late?" * [Beehavoc] "Mr. Rainbow, are you opposing us?" * [Mr. Rainbow] "No, uh..." (laughs nervously) "That's just our luck, isn't it...?" * [Grim Reaper] "I don't need to go! Please go ahead." * [MacDecoy] "I think you should get examined in there before me." (Grim Reaper pushes him forward to the door.) * [Grim Reaper] "It's fine!" (MacDecoy does the same.) * [MacDecoy] "Young ones go first. Skeletons like you don't have any tolerance for a sore throat." * [Grim Reaper] "Don't be so modest. You're the ruler after all." * [MacDecoy] "It makes no difference whether you're a ghost or a skeleton with a sore throat!" (chuckles) * [Beehavoc] "If you guys delay this much longer..." * [Mr. Rainbow] "...the soreness will get worse." (Grim Reaper and MacDecoy get nervous, then the door opens and Dr. Cauliflower walks into the waiting room.) * [Dr. Cauliflower] "What are you two doing? Here, come and take a seat." (He walks back into his office. Dandelion and Parm walk out, the former is still shaky. Cut and zoom out a bit from Cotton looking at a terrified MacDecoy. Dr. Cauliflower looks into Grim Reaper's mouth.) * [Dr. Cauliflower] "That's pretty bad." (He pulls out a pair of forceps.) * [Dr. Cauliflower] "Time to get them removed." (Grim Reaper gets scared. Cut to MacDecoy.) * [Grim Reaper] (from o.s.) "NOOOOO!!!" * [MacDecoy] "I-I should go home. M-My throat doesn't even hurt at all." (He starts to leave when his arms and legs get tied up by ropes to the chair. Cut to frame him, Grim Reaper, Cauliflower, and Beehavoc.) * [MacDecoy] "What is this?!" * [Dr. Cauliflower] "I do that to patients who don't listen to what I say." * [MacDecoy] "I will destroy you, doctor!" (Cut to the CandyCakes.) * [Caramel Cider] "This is good medicine for MacDecoy." (Dr. Cauliflower turns to Grim Reaper again.) * [Dr. Cauliflower] "So then, let's begin." * [Grim Reaper] (to himself) "No turning back, I'm ready for anything!" (He opens his mouth wide; dissolve to the area near the epiglottis.) * [Male voice] (echoing, singsong) "If it's for Father, we'll give it our all!" (Cut to the purple things punching at the muscular walls of the throat to the rhythm.) * [Purple creatures] (echoing, singsong) "Throw your backs into it! Work 'til you fall!" (The one in the middle noticed the surgical instrument and stops; the leader and the male voice from earlier.) * [Leader male creature] "Forceps! Evacuate! Evacuate!" (When he turns around to take cover, his eyes are a darker shade of red. Cut back to Grim Reaper screaming in pain while the tonsils are being pulled out. Cut to Beehavoc snickering, then back to Grim Reaper putting a hand to his nonexistent neck. His voice is still hoarse.) * [Dr. Cauliflower] "How does it feel?" * [Grim Reaper] (weakly) "B-Better..." * [Dr. Cauliflower] "This is still just the beginning." * [Grim Reaper] "Huh?" * [Dr. Cauliflower] (turns to MacDecoy) "Now then, I shall take care of MacDecoy." (Said ruler struggles free from the ropes and runs to one of the cabinets.) * [MacDecoy] "I don't need to be examined by someone like you! There has to be some kind of pain killer!" (He opens up one of the cabinets and throws everything out of it. Then he moves to another cabinet and opens that one; there he found a canister full of gummies. He takes that one and opens it.) * [MacDecoy] "There it is!" (The entire thing was dumped into his mouth and he chews. Cut to inside his throat; the chewed-up gummies fall into one hole.) * [Leader male creature] (echoing, singsong) "If it's for Father, we'll give it our all!" * [Purple creatures] (echoing, singsong) "Throw your backs into it! Work 'til you fall!" (The creatures suddenly get weak and fall over onto their backs. Dissolve to MacDecoy, then he beams; his voice back to its normal tone.) * [MacDecoy] "The soreness is gone! I just have to cure myself with medicine!" (He runs out of the room, followed by Grim Reaper.) * [Grim Reaper] "Hey! Me too!" * [Lollipop Pops] "Wait, Grim Reaper!" (The CandyCakes, twins, and Beehavoc ran out of the room. Cut to outside the hospital; MacDecoy and Grim Reaper run off, but the others stayed back near the entrance.) * [MacDecoy] "Now or never!" * [Chandelee] "Medicine doesn't always cure everything, you know!" * [Beehavoc] "Until they know the fear of illnesses..." * [Lollipop Pops] "We'll have to let them go until then, won't we...?" (Choco jumps in.) * [Choco Cream] "Totally!" ---- (Fade in to nighttime then zoom in slowly toward the castle. Cut to the dining room; MacDecoy munches on fried chicken, then on bread.) * [MacDecoy] (chuckles) "It doesn't hurt at all. Thanks to the painkillers, it doesn't feel sore now." (He continues munching then drinks his water, then a stupid grin appears on his face. Cut to the throat area inside; the purple beings start to get up. Once they come through, their eyes glowed and their evil smiles come back to their faces. Cut to the leader.) * [Leader male creature] "...Now then...it's about time to resume to work." (Cut back to MacDecoy, a goofy grin still placed. Then his pupils turn to dots; pain is slowly coming back to his throat.) * [Leader male creature] (muffled, singsong) "If it's for Father, we'll give it our all!" (Cut to behind the red monkey monster; MacDecoy leaps upward, screaming in pain.) * [Beehavoc] "It's about time the medicine wore off." (Family apartment; Grim Reaper sits on the couch, gripping onto his nonexistent neck and trying to scream, but his voice is hoarse again.) * [Scarecrow] "You would have been fine if you hadn't escaped that time." (The bonehead takes the glass of warm water held in the guy's hand and takes down the whole cup...only to release one drop of it from his mouth. Cut back to MacDecoy, still in pain; zoom out a bit to frame Beehavoc.) * [Beehavoc] "Now do you want to go to Cauliflower's?" * [MacDecoy] "Nevermind than...let's think of another way to make the pain go away." (Beehavoc laughs, which only causes MacDecoy to steam.) * [Beehavoc] "There's nothing we can do about that!" * [MacDecoy] "Why you little...!" (He grabs his tail and throws him onto the couch.) * [Beehavoc] "Oowwww! Oh, there you go! That's it!" * [MacDecoy] "What?" * [Beehavoc] "You want to forget about the sore throat...right?" * [MacDecoy] "Yes!" * [Beehavoc] "Then..." (Down comes the tail onto MacDecoy's head; he shoots upward from the pain, screaming. Then he comes down.) * [Beehavoc] "If something else hurts, you'll forget about the soreness." (Cut to the family apartment again; a pale hand in a white sleeve pulls on Grim Reaper's cheek. Cut to frame Vanilla doing this.) * [Vanilla Cake] "Well? You can be distracted, can't you?" * [Grim Reaper] "Oh, that's enough!" (Grim Reaper makes a run to the door; cut to MacDecoy outside the castle, practically doing the same. Beehavoc comes after him while using his tail as a whip.) * [Beehavoc] "Get back here, MacDecoy!" * [MacDecoy] "Give me a break already!" * [Beehavoc] "But this is the most effective way!" * [MacDecoy] "You're trying to get back at me, aren't you?!" (Almost instantly and probably the second time, he and Grim Reaper collide with one another. Both go down, still in pain. Grim Reaper is the first to get up. Same with MacDecoy; no hint of hoarseness is in their voices.) * [Grim Reaper] "Huh? My throat doesn't feel sore." * [MacDecoy] "It's true! The reverse remedy worked!" (Both hugged then cheered. Cut to black then fade down to show the inside of the throat again; the leader frowns, then grins evilly.) * [Leader male creature] (echoing, singsong) "If it's for Father, we'll give it our all!" (Cut to his minions, punching at the muscular walls of the throat.) * [Purple creatures] (echoing, singsong) "Throw your backs into it! Work 'til you fall!" * [Leader male creature] (echoing, singsong) "If it's for Father, we'll give it our all!" (Cut back to Grim Reaper and MacDecoy, now back on the ground and in pain; hoarseness returns.) * [MacDecoy] "This is the most painful yet!" (getting up) "I have no choice!" (He runs off.) * [Beehavoc] "MacDecoy?!" (The father of Scarecrow enters the throne room. He instantly pushes a button on the arm of the throne. The lamp appears, as well as the genie.) * [Genie] "Hello, agai---" * [MacDecoy] "Forget the introduction! Send me a nice skilled doctor!" * [Genie] "A doctor, you say? To fix a sore throat...?" * [MacDecoy] "What other kind of doctors are there?!" * [Genie] "Could that throat have ruined your good mood? Right away then." (He pops back into his lamp; it glows bright.) * [MacDecoy] "When's it going to appear?" (Out from the opening is a large snail; its eyes are closed. Its pink in color, blue eyeshadow, purple shell, and black hair tied with messy red ribbons. This is Jearusa. She opens her eyes to reveal vivid blue irises, and her gentle voice has a slight echo. She holds a lavender stick.) * [Jearusa] "Treatment time..." * [Genie] "This is Jearusa. She'll perform any treatment without anesthesia." * [MacDecoy] "No anesthesia? I won't hear of such a thing!" (The female doctor/monster giggles.) * [Jearusa] "I will begin treatment..." (MacDecoy runs out of the room, and Jearusa does so as well. She simply giggles.) * [Jearusa] "Come back here..." (Cut back to outside the castle; all gathered up near a pain-wrecked Grim Reaper.) * [Sugar Pie] "Are you okay?" (They notice MacDecoy running, and he takes cover behind Beehavoc.) * [Beehavoc] "What's wrong, MacDecoy?" * [MacDecoy] "She's coming!!" ('She' arrives on the scene, and giggles.) * [Jearusa] "Treatment time..." * [Vanilla Cake] "What?!" * [MacDecoy] "That's Jearusa!" * [Beehavoc] "Did you order her to fix your sore throat?" * [MacDecoy] "I don't want to without anesthesia!" * [Gelatin Soft] "No anesthesia?!" * [Jearusa] "I will begin treatment..." (Jearusa takes Grim Reaper by the hand and sits him down.) * [Grim Reaper] "N-N-N-N-No!" (Cut to the gang as he screams in pain, followed by magical chimes, then cut back; the snail gives him a kiss on the cheek. A pink aura appears for a split second around his body before disappearing.) * [Jearusa] "Treatment complete..." * [Blueberry Jam] "Grim? Are you all right?" * [Grim Reaper] "That didn't hurt at all!" (turns to Jearusa) "Amazing! Thank you!" * [Jearusa] "Treatment, no charge!" (giggles) "Next...?" * [Beehavoc] (nudging MacDecoy) "Then, your next..." * [MacDecoy] "Not without anesthesia!" (He runs off again, with Jearusa following behind while giggling.) * [Jearusa] "You need your treatment...!" (When MacDecoy passes Vanilla, he turns to him.) * [MacDecoy] (imitating Lollipop) "Vanilla, you know what to do." (The brown-haired boy turns to glare at Jearusa.) * [Scarecrow] "That hothead never learns, does he?" (Of course he doesn't; Vanilla grabs hold of the wand Jearusa holds, letting the magic from it drain into him. The snail saw this and gently nudges him aside. She sits Vanilla down and checks his mouth. Cut to the others watching.) * [Sugar Pie] "Vanilla!" * [MacDecoy] "Jearusa, yank out his tonsils!" * [Jearusa] "Beging treatm..." (She is surprised to find a very healthy throat.) * [Jearusa] "Cannot...treat! Cannot treat...!" (Cut back to the group.) * [Jearusa] (from o.s.) "Cannot...treat!" * [Rainbow Flavor] "Come on, Vanilla!" (She flies to Jearusa; her and Vanilla's hands go for the wand, and this time they transformed into the Tornado Flyers. Cut back to the watchers.) * [Caramel Cider] "Yee-haa! They got it!" (Cut to Vanilla and Rainbow.) * [Vanilla Cake] "We're taking you out, Jearusa." (He and Rainbow used Hurricane, which instantly confuses her.) * [Jearusa] "Hah? What just happened...?" * [Rainbow Flavor] "Now my turn..." (She uses Gust, and it blows the snail away into the dark sky. Jearusa screams, disappearing into the dark clouds. Cut to the other CandyCakes.) * [Cotton Puffy] "They did it!" (MacDecoy and Beehavoc are obviously unimpressed by this.) * [MacDecoy] "My throat is still sore, and my monster is defeated..." * [Beehavoc] "Grim Reaper's throat was cured for free, but this is how it turned out." (The former groans in pain. Cut to the operation room; MacDecoy is there, shaking in his seat upon eyeing the surgical tool. Cut to an overhead shot of the entire room; the CandyCakes, twins, and former villains are watching. Zoom out quickly and stop at Jupiter during MacDecoy's ear-splitting scream. Cut back to the room.) * [Scarecrow] (smugs) "According to my father, another person's suffering is the most amusing thing ever." * [Grim Reaper] "After this, I'm not going to cower like a child anymore." * [Chandelee] "That's the spirit, Grimmy." (Snap to black.) End of episode.